


Pride is but a Walking Shadow

by whimsigyu



Category: Infinite (Band)
Genre: :D, M/M, Porn, and some feels - Freeform, just porn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-08
Updated: 2018-02-08
Packaged: 2019-03-15 07:23:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,394
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13608441
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whimsigyu/pseuds/whimsigyu
Summary: There's something Sunggyu wants but he refuses to say it.





	Pride is but a Walking Shadow

**Author's Note:**

> Originally on AFF

 

Woohyun is finishing up his swimming laps when he hears his door beep open. He’s checking his vitals on the smart watch, and glances at the time on the durable plastic on his wrist. It’s late afternoon. The only person that shows up at that hour lives next door. It’s not a surprise at all to see the male walk in like it’s his house. He’s wearing a white t-shirt, completely oversized and hanging off his frame loosely, and a completely contrasting tight blue jeans with tears all over his thighs. Simple enough, if Woohyun didn’t know Sunggyu’s preference for high end brands, he’d think he got those off a bargain rack.

“I was hoping you’d let me borrow a glass of wine,” Sunggyu says as he makes his way to the bar by the swimming pool.

Woohyun simply watches the man, his gaze taking in the nicely sculpted legs that were encased in the tattered material. It’s too bad he liked wearing those huge shirts. They hid a nice view from his gaze. He watches as the male searches for his favorite wine in the special refrigerator beneath the counter.

“Do you want some?”

“Sure,” he responds as he pulls himself out of the pool, revealing the navy colored swim shorts he was wearing.

Sunggyu watches from the corner of his eye as the male brushes the excess water off of his hair, the toned muscle rippling under his skin and forming perfectly sculpted lines. He shifts his attention to the glasses of wine, taking the stems between his long fingers before walking over to the beach chair not too far from where he’s standing. He takes hold of the soft towel and approaches the male, pressing the material against his hard abdomen and gently sliding it up to his chest, his gaze slowly rising and appreciating the view as they meet the soft brown of the other’s, a small tug at the corner of his lips slightly visible. He waits until Woohyun takes hold of the soft material and then offers a glass of wine to him.

The slightly shorter male takes it and watches the other walk away and outside the penthouse towards the durable glass railing, just a few steps away from the pool, that provided a panoramic view of the ocean. Sunggyu had a similar view in his penthouse but he was graced with witnessing the sunrise, not the sunset like Woohyun’s.

He’s expecting the strong arms that trap him between the glass and the hot body behind him, “Have you eaten?” he hears the deep voice almost against his ear and feels the wet skin cling to his clothes.

“No.”

“Should I call for dinner?” Woohyun asks, before pressing himself close to the lean body, the hand not holding the wine glass taking hold of the slim waist, “Or should _I_ satisfy your hunger instead?”

The brown haired male pushes the other away and gives Woohyun a look, a mostly unamused one, before downing the rest of the dry wine and heading back to the bar to get a refill. The action makes the shorter male chuckle and he drinks the rest of the wine filling his cup as well, following the male inside towards the bar and setting the glass down.

“You mean that’s not why you came?”

“I don’t know what you’re talking about,” Sunggyu states as he lifts the cup in the other’s direction, “I came here for the wine.”

“Help yourself,” Woohyun says nonchalantly before heading to his bedroom.

“You’re just gonna leave your guest like this?”

“I didn’t invite you in. You seem to do that yourself fairly well.”

Sunggyu’s lips form a thin line before downing the half-full cup in seconds. He’s re-filling the glass once again.

 

Woohyun takes his time showering, wondering what the other male will do to entertain himself. He thinks he hears some movement outside the room, in his bedroom, but then there’s nothing else for a long while. He turns off the shower and slides open the fogged up glass doors, reaching for a towel and drying himself off. He can guess what’s going on behind the closed bathroom door. Perhaps the other is already in his bed, probably naked and waiting for him eagerly. Perhaps he’s gotten tired of waiting and is already touching himself, in need of some sort of satisfaction. He gets semi-hard thinking about what the usually proud man is so indecently doing in his bed. He wraps the towel around his midsection and takes a smaller one to dry his hair as he finally decides to step out of the steam filled bathroom.

He’s entirely surprised to find absolutely no one on his bed, nor anywhere in his room for that matter. He blinks in confusion before his eyes land on an empty wine glass by his bedside drawer.

 

He’s wearing some sweatpants and no shirt when he walks out of his room, ready to check his apartment for the male but it doesn’t take him long to catch sight of him. He can’t keep the amused smirk off his lips. The male is laying on the wooden pool deck floor, his bare legs dipped in the pool, one arm carelessly tossed above his head, the other resting above his eyes. The wine glass is next to him, a sip still in it and the wine bottle not too far away. He notices the liquid is nearly gone from the bottle.

“Sunggyu?”

The male slides his hand up and arches his back a bit to look up at the male that’s standing a few feet above his head, his eyes opening wide to form the pretty, even if small, almond shape. He looks almost boyish in such a position with the huge shirt making him look even smaller and frail, but Woohyun can’t help the glance towards the naked skin of his smooth legs and how they welcome him frequently, ruining any semblance of innocence his brain might have subconsciously associated with the older male. Sunggyu got rid of his jeans sometime in between his absence and his long, oversized shirt reached just above his mid-thighs.

“Finally decide to check on your guest?” he asks, as he sits up, crossing his legs and looking out into the endless view of the ocean.

“I would have thought you’d be gone by now.”

Sunggyu feels a light sting at the comment, “I will be in a moment. I didn’t want to leave this wine to spoil,” the brunet semi-explains before pouring out the last remnants of the bottle. It was at least half-way full when he grabbed it.

He takes the long stem of the wine cup and stands. It’s at that moment that Woohyun realizes he’s not as well put together as he seems. He notices the sudden sway of the body and he reaches for him too late, both tumbling into the pool with a loud splash.

Woohyun’s gasping for air the moment his head breaks the surface. He’s got a sputtering Sunggyu in his arms wiping away at the water on his face.

“Are you okay?” He asks, brushing the strands of the brown hair back.

“Yeah, I-I’m fine,” he looks around for a moment before pushing Woohyun away, “What the hell! Why did you let me fall in?!”

Woohyun’s brown eyes widen in surprise, “You didn’t look _that_ drunk.”

“I’m not! I just got up too fast! I can hold my wine just fine!”

“Really? Because it looks like you spilled it all over the pool.”

Sunggyu gasps as he searches the pool and notices the wine glass floating haphazardly quite a ways from them. There’s no longer sign of the red liquid, already dispersed in the larger body of water. Woohyun watches Sunggyu’s face fall as he realizes he just wasted the last bit of his favorite wine. He can’t help the chuckle that escapes his lips at the sight. It was surprisingly cute. A drunk Sunggyu meant he was much less guarded, so seeing those expressions on him was quite a treat.

The older male’s face quickly changes to that of annoyance and he glares at Woohyun before turning towards the steps that lead out of the pool, “I’m leaving.”

He passes Woohyun and is climbing the second step when he feels fingers wrap around his forearm and he’s pulled back into the water. He yelps in surprise but finds himself safely against Woohyun’s strong chest. His attempts at removing the arms around him aren’t meant to be successful but he does turn his head and tries to direct his glare at the male.

“You’ve just spilled wine into my pool and managed to bring me in with you. I just showered, what are you going to do about this?”

“Send me the bill if you want. I can’t do anything about your shower, unless you want me to bathe you like a child.”

“You think I’m gonna let you off so easy?” Woohyun speaks in a low tone against his ear. He can feel the chest reverberating against his back and it makes him break into goosebumps, even more so when he feels the hands slide down to his hips.

Sunggyu turns around and says nothing when the other’s hands settle on his hips again, “It was an accident.”

“And your jeans? Were those coming off an accident too?”

Their lips are a mere breath away. Woohyun can smell the alcohol on the other but it’s not unpleasant, “And the wine glass you left in my room. Surely there was something else you wanted?”

Dark eyes widen slightly before he turns away from the strong and reading gaze but it leaves his neck exposed and Woohyun takes the opportunity to press kisses against the warm flesh. He really didn’t barge into Woohyun’s apartment for this reason. He wanted to share something other than a bed (or lack thereof) with him. His body gave Woohyun all of his secrets, not withholding a single thing from the rough fingers, the soft lips, the hard body. And while he knew every honey colored expanse of Woohyun’s skin, he knew of nothing that lied beyond it. But asking for more..., that was beyond the agreement they had reached the summer before.

By all means that should be just fine. Their relationship evolved into that of casual sex. It was utter luck that the owner of the penthouse across from his was a sexy and eligible bachelor willing to have a fling with no strings attached. While the first summer was a wild ride of lust and adrenaline, this summer was more heated kisses, more longing looks, more whispers of “stay,” and “don’t go”... and maybe it was all in Sunggyu’s imagination, but he could feel the difference in the way he looked at the other, he could feel it in the soft touches.

But Sunggyu is a proud man. He never asks, never says what he wants to the other, except he _does_ say it. Loud and clear. He knows he does. His body does all the talking, all the flirting, all the begging that he refuses to voice out loud and it frustrates him to no end. He’s always the one wordlessly asking. Woohyun merely reads him and acts. He’s tired of feeling like he can’t control himself or his desires when it seems like the other male is always in control.

His eyes flutter close when he feels the hot tongue lick a thick stripe up to his jaw. He wasn’t going to deny the feeling of arousal in the pit of his stomach either. He entered Woohyun’s room with every intention of waiting for him on his bed until his slightly fuzzy brain reminded him that it was not what he intended to do that night, but it seemed maybe Woohyun read him too well, read his body far too well.

“Are you sure you’re ok?” Woohyun asks as he pulls away, noticing the lack of a reaction.

“Yeah,” his face is still averted.

Woohyun takes the chin in his fingers and turns the male towards him, “You sure you want to continue?”

One glance at the other’s handsome features and Sunggyu’s rational mind throws everything on the back burner because really, it doesn’t matter what they agreed to, everything they do is just between them. Every moan, every sigh, every gasp Woohyun elicits is because of him and that satisfies him enough.

He presses their lips together and Woohyun immediately responds, wrapping his arms around the slim waist and pulling the warm body closer to his own. Sunggyu’s hands rest on the other’s shoulders, his soft hands caressing down to his arms, appreciating the sculpted muscle and trying to pull him closer still. Their lower halves are pressed flush against each other. Sunggyu can already feel a bit of Woohyun through the clothes. He reaches for Woohyun’s ass to pull him firmly against him and feel the forming erection, a small hum (a laugh) tries to escape him but he’s still busy with Woohyun’s tongue. They part shortly after.

“What’s so funny?”

“Why are you this hard already?”

“You realize you’re half naked?” the dark haired male leans in to teasingly nip at the other’s bottom lip, “And I was expecting you on my bed when I got out of the shower. I thought you were being an incredible tease making me come look for you instead.”

“Me?”

“I’d say it’s my turn to tease, don’t you think?”

Sunggyu feels playful fingers slide down to his hip before they trace down to his thigh, cupping the curve of his ass and gripping at the round skin through his underwear. Sunggyu lifts the same leg and wraps it around the other, pressing their cocks together. Woohyun holds the limb in place as his other hand kneads and pulls at his skin.

“I wasn’t teasing,” the brown haired male tries to clarify, “But you make it hard to hold back.” _You make it hard to not want you._

“Hold back?” Woohyun asks, confusion clear in his tone, but Sunggyu doesn’t think he’s paying much attention, his mouth is currently tasting his neck, “Why would you want to hold back? You think I don’t know how much you love this?” Woohyun’s fingers slip under the underwear and teases between his parted flesh, “How much your ass begs for it? You’ve shown it all to me already. It’s too late to hide it.”

Sunggyu groans both in mortification and arousal. He wasn’t just imagining it. Woohyun has been reading him, his body, his reactions, he has been reading all of him and taking him in.

“Just look at how you’re opening up for my fingers,” Woohyun presses a digit firmly against the exposed ass, making Sunggyu let out a small moan of anticipation. The dark haired male smirks, returning to massaging the area around his entrance teasingly.

“Woohyun,” the other moans, “In here?”

“Not in here,” the male lets go of the leg wrapped around him, leading them both to the closest edge of the pool.

He traps him between his arms and the pool wall and takes him in teasingly. He simply watches him and enjoys the way Sunggyu squirms under his gaze.

“What?” the brunet asks.

The other chuckles lightly and speaks in a low voice, “Nothing,” his eyes trail down to the torso. The white shirt is completely soaked and clinging so lewdly against Sunggyu’s chest. He can see the dark nipples clearly, both of them erect and protruding slightly. His hand finds its way to them and he pinches and pulls at one, making the other male gasp in arousal. He leans down and lightly nips at the other one before sucking on it. The brunet’s long fingers bury themselves in the wet hair and attempt to press him closer.

The dark haired male pulls away, gifting the dark bud a last teasing bite before they’re kissing again. Woohyun breaks the kiss and without much warning, lifts Sunggyu from the water with ease and sits him on the edge, the water pooling on the deck around him. He pulls at the underwear which Sunggyu helps in removing, and spreads the brunet’s legs open. He takes in the view, the simple act pumping more blood into his erection. He places small kisses all around and bites hard enough to leave small red trails in the wake of his canines but soon his tongue is working it’s way to the tight muscle that his fingers were teasing before. Sunggyu takes hold of the dark locks, moaning shamelessly as he feels the tongue taste him lavishly. He rolls his hips against the hot mouth and curses so wantonly when the wet appendage gets through his muscle and tastes him from the inside. He grips the hair slightly harder and combines the movement of his hips with the push and pull of Woohyun’s head. He grinds hard against the appendage, but it’s not enough for Woohyun. He pushes the legs further up, forcing Sunggyu to lean back and endure the delicious torture of the soft appendage while he watches.

He’s kissing and licking and nipping at all of him, the round plumpness of his ass, the back of his thighs, the perineum and up to his sack, he sucks on the joints between his torso and legs, causing Sunggyu to shudder in pleasure.

Woohyun shoots him a hungry gaze and Sunggyu never knows if he’s able to satisfy it, but he likes to think he does. He likes to think Woohyun satisfies all his needs with him, that he’s more than enough and then some and if he isn’t..., he’d rather not think about it. He’s not sure what kind of expression he gives the male, something between want and anticipation perhaps (with a little something more intimate mixed in), because he’s pulling himself out of the pool, settling quite nicely between the long legs and drenching the soft thighs with water from the sweatpants he’s still wearing. Sunggyu notes they ride incredibly low on his waist. The weight of the water pulling them down and Woohyun’s erect cock keeping it from slipping further down. He moans when he feels the male press their hips together, feeling the outline of the teasing erection through the thick cloth.

The dark haired male leans over him and engages him in a kiss, to which Sunggyu responds eagerly, a hand twining between the damp locks and the other traveling down the expanse of the wet, well toned back before reaching the soaked clothes. His fingers grip the waistband and attempts to pull the garment further down. He’s not even hiding the fact that he wants to feel the hot throbbing flesh against him. It’s Woohyun who hums in amusement this time as he pulls away from the kiss, their lips parting noisily. He leans back to stand on his knees, his hands tracing the waistband that’s sitting low and snug against his hips in a seductive manner.

“You know, maybe we should get back to my room.”

“Too far,” Sunggyu complains as he sits up, hands reaching for hips, his lips finding the tight flesh of the other’s abs.

Woohyun smirks down at the older male and leads his fingers to the slick tongue. The brunet takes the middle finger in his mouth. He sensually sucks on it and coats it with his saliva, his gaze turning upwards to meet with the other’s. Woohyun watches him intently, his tongue darting out to lick his lips before he’s standing, pulling Sunggyu along with him and leading him to the round wicker daybed a few steps away from the pool. He pulls the body against his and kisses the male, his fingers taking hold of the damp and cold shirt and pulling it up. They separate and it slips over Sunggyu’s head easily, landing in a loud wet heap on the board flooring of the pool deck.

The dark haired male feels warm against his cool skin and he presses his naked body closer to him, wanting to feel that delicious contrast on his skin. His own hands find Woohyun’s hips again, his fingers playing with the skin around the hem of the sweatpants before he’s playfully tugging the wet garment down at the same time he climbs onto the daybed, exposing all of the male down to his thighs before Woohyun gets rid of it entirely, kicking it out of the way.

Sunggyu takes that time to pull himself up against the pillows that rest against the slightly raised back of the daybed. Woohyun follows him up, laying next to him, their bodies sinking into the plush cushioning and even though it’s comfortable, it’s the farthest thing from their mind as their lips meet again. Woohyun’s hand, the one not holding himself up, squeezes a thigh before caressing it’s way up to a hip. He leans down and teases a kiss, but it’s only a brush of lips against lips and the roaming hand finds its way between the raised legs, parting them and spreading them open with a swift movement.

The brunet hums in pleasure as he feels the hand cup his sack, massaging it lightly before straying up to the thigh that was pressed against his abdomen, feeling all of the soft skin before his fingers stray again, only this time, to the entrance that he gave all the attention to while they were on the edge of the pool.

Woohyun teases him with the tip of his finger, sliding in to the first knuckle. His tongue already lightly loosened and lubricated the entrance. He watches the other’s reaction closely as he starts to pump the finger in and out slowly, each push gently coaxing the muscle to relax and give way to more of him. Sunggyu is also watching him, and it makes him react. He wants to feel him deeper, wants Woohyun to stretch him out with his cock instead. He pulls the dark haired male down and engages him in a kiss as the other hand takes the initiative and takes hold of the male’s wrist, pulling his entire digit inside, his hips already beginning to move on their own.

“You’re so needy today,” Woohyun says in a quiet voice once they part.

“It’s your fault,” Sunggyu justifies himself without thinking.

“Is it?” he asks in an amused manner.

Sunggyu nods, and Woohyun’s eyes trail down the naked body to the hips still seeking more stimulation, “Do you want me to give you more?”

“Yes,” he answers.

He pulls his finger out and is quickly joined by another. His probing is gentle but Sunggyu is impatient and Woohyun is forced to quicken his careful preparation. He hasn’t quite seen Sunggyu in such a state. Sure they’ve had a few drinks before, but it’s never gotten so out of hand. He wondered briefly if something was bothering the brunet but it was hard to get distracted for long when he was so pliant and forceful under him.

Woohyun’s thick lips were sucking and kissing the skin of his neck and shoulder as he worked in the third finger. Sunggyu’s fingers wrapped around Woohyun’s erect cock and stroked him leisurely, occasionally thumbing the tip and smearing the precum around the head.

It wasn’t until the three fingers no longer encountered much resistance that Woohyun knew Sunggyu was ready, “Are you ready for me?”

The pretty brunet pulled the fingers away from him before getting up and straddling the other, his hips rolling in a sensual fluidity that was only present in such circumstances, his round ass massaging the hard cock as he too teased what was to come. It wasn’t long before he lifted himself up, taking Woohyun in his hand and aligning it against his entrance before Woohyun stopped him and pushed him off. Sunggyu landed unceremoniously against the daybed’s cushions and let out an aroused gasp the moment Woohyun took the place between his legs and pressed himself firmly and forcefully against his ass, the hard flesh teasing his prepped entrance. A string of loud and opened mouth kisses were shared between each other, gasps and moans escaping Sunggyu’s lips when the thrusting didn’t stop but Woohyun’s lips moved to bite at his neck.

“Wait here. I’ll be right back,” were Woohyun’s words before he quickly broke away from the sexy, willing body.

Sunggyu is left in a slight daze before he realizes Woohyun is already inside the penthouse and heading to his room. He sits up and follows after him, unable to wait for a moment longer. He meets him just outside his bedroom, with the lube in hand. The brunet wraps his arms around the other’s neck and pulls him in for a kiss. They make out in the hallway, the orange rays of the setting sun washing over them. The hallway wall opposite to his room is made entirely of glass and has the same panoramic view of the ocean, the pool is also visible.

Woohyun tries to lead them into his room between kisses but Sunggyu keeps pulling him away, he won’t have that. He takes the lube from the other’s hand while they’re still kissing before pulling away with a loud noise. He pops open the bottle and squeezes a very copious amount onto his palm. He closes the bottle with a tap against his thigh and drops the item on the ground. His hand wraps around Woohyun’s hard cock, applying it over him properly before turning his gaze up. He bites his lip as he takes in the lust on the other’s features and he can’t wait anymore either. He turns and presses his ass firmly against the cock, his body inviting the other to take him.

“My room--”

Sunggyu whimpers, his hips moving almost desperately. Woohyun curses and pushes the male against the glass. Sunggyu uses both hands to hold himself away from the cool glass wall as Woohyun uses the excess lube to spread in and around his entrance. He pushes in slowly, carefully, feeling the muscle give way to his hard flesh. He pulls out and pushes in again just as carefully, repeating the process until he’s sheathed himself completely in the tight, delicious heat and Sunggyu is panting and sweating already. His fingers grip the male’s hips tightly before beginning a slow and steady thrust. It’s heaven being completely swallowed by Sunggyu’s body. He’s soft and tight and the whimpers he releases as his cock moves within him are sexy. The shoulder blades moving under the skin, the beautiful curved back, his voice, his gasps, and the breathtaking scene of the view makes it all so surreal, like he’s in a dream but the hot warmth around him is unmistakably real. He tightens his grip on the hips before pulling out. He moves Sunggyu forcefully towards the opposite of the glass windows and pushes his back against the wall, trapping his wrists as well.

“You’re feeling adventurous today, aren’t you?” he asks.

Sunggyu doesn’t say anything, but he looks absolutely delectable. His gaze is alight with sexual desire, and he’s completely disheveled, not a trace of the composed, uptight man he somehow likes to comes across as.

Woohyun is satisfied with the visual and he takes the wrists and wraps them around his neck before speaking, “Hold on tight.”

Sunggyu yelps in surprise as he’s lifted from under his thighs, his legs wrapping around the waist in front of him. A curse rolls from his tongue as he realizes what Woohyun is doing. He feels the cock aligning against him and it slides inside of him. He gasps in surprise but his hips move closer and Woohyun is allowed even deeper inside of him.

The younger male starts moving, slowly at first, testing his strength and once he’s comfortable with the grip around Sunggyu’s ass, begins to speed up. He moans in pleasure. He can feel his entire girth being swallowed up in the softest vice. He realizes it’s not only his imagination when Sunggyu suddenly groans about how _deep_ he feels him inside.

“God, you’re amazing,” Sunggyu groans out suddenly and Woohyun nearly stops.

The brunet whines in complaint, “No,” he drags out cutely, “fuck, don’t stop.”

Long fingers tangle in his dark hair and lead his thick, swollen lips to his. They kiss and he feels Sunggyu’s trying to move his hips and he succeeds, slightly, but it’s straining on both him and Woohyun. The dark haired male pulls Sunggyu’s hips closer, as they’re still kissing and muffles the surprised grunt, effectively stopping his attempts before beginning to move again.

Sunggyu’s over the stratosphere. He doesn’t know if its thanks to the alcohol, but he feels so free and unrestrained despite the fact that he’s being held up against the wall. He lets his head loll back and he feels the other’s mouth lick and kiss and suck on his skin.

“I wanna ride you.”

A strong wave of heat surged to Woohyun’s abdomen as those words registered.

“What are you doing right now?”

“No... Not like this.”

Woohyun slowly pulls out of the hot body and sets one of the long legs down, “Should we move to my room?” he whispers against the lips.

The second leg is placed on solid ground and Sunggyu answers, “No.”

He wants to taint every room with himself. He wants every nook and cranny of Woohyun’s home to remind the male of him, so he leads him back to where they started: on the beautiful wicker day bed by the pool where he exercises everyday. They make it in one piece and he pushes Woohyun onto the bed. The male makes himself comfortable as the other climbs on top of him.

“We’re doing this out here?”

Sunggyu doesn’t speak. Woohyun spends most afternoons swimming laps so it’s the first place he wants to saturate with himself. Woohyun’s bedroom has already been taken care of. Instead he grinds their groins together for a few seconds, his lashes fluttering closed at the pleasurable sensation before he lifts his hips and grips the throbbing erection under him and slides down onto it, still very much slick from the abundant amount of lube used earlier. He leads Woohyun’s hands to touch him. It’s probably in his own head but he loves feeling those warm hands on him, touching him, yearning for him, pulling him closer.

He starts moving soon after. He sees the handsome face under him and his hips speed up, engulfing and giving pleasure to the male and fulfilling his own. Woohyun takes a moment to pull the other’s torso closer to his lips and takes a dark nipple in his mouth, licking and sucking the taut little nub and forcing little moans of pleasure from the other when its close enough. His free hands gripped the other’s thighs.

Sunggyu lifts his gaze to witness the beautiful ocean view, completely forgotten over his needs and he’s reminded that this is their paradise. It’s the only place where they can spend time together. As soon as their summer ends its back to airs and stuffy business manners, but now he’s there riding the throes of pleasure with the man that has unknowingly made him crave such pleasure.

He curses audibly and takes hold of the daybed’s curved back and begins a much more eager pace, as if it’s the last time he’s going to be able to enjoy such a base pleasure. He hears Woohyun curse a few moments into the new pace he’s set. He’s surprised when Woohyun sits up, stopping him effectively but embracing him and engaging him in a deep satisfying kiss.

“What’s going on with you today? You’re not usually this eager or this willing,” he places kisses on his neck and jaw, “It’s really fucking hot.”

“I’m always eager,” the brunet suddenly feels like he’s sobered up a bit when he sees Woohyun’s reaction. He’s left him speechless and he suddenly realizes that maybe those three words weren’t supposed to leave his mouth. Eager to what? To fuck? To see him? To be with him? But just as suddenly, Woohyun’s pushing his hips away and Sunggyu finds himself on his back against the spacious day bed.

“I know you are. You tell me everything without saying a word,” strong arms spread the long legs apart and he’s aligning his hard cock against the entrance, teasingly pushing against the muscle, “Coming into my home, enticing me, crawling into my bed of your own accord, but still pretending this is beneath you,” he pushed in slightly, the head of his cock being swallowed up by the hot body, “But you open up so easily for me, because you love it.”

Sunggyu’s fingers dig into the fabric underneath him as he feels the tip of the male’s cock pumping slowly in and out of him. He’s not thrusting into him, but teasing him and he’s leaned down to level with him now. The brunet doesn’t meet the other’s brown eyes, he’s avoiding his gaze, but Woohyun’s plump lips are grazing his own swollen pink lips, “You love when I’m inside you, right?”

Sunggyu tries to hold back a whimper and shakes his head, because denial was almost second nature to him.

“You don’t? Should I pull out then?”

It takes a few seconds but the brown hair shakes again, a little gingerly. A satisfied smirk graces Woohyun’s features but Sunggyu fails to see it. He’s still not looking at the other. The dark haired male takes the other’s chin in his fingers and turns his head, practically forcing him to meet his eyes dead on, “How deep?”

There was nothing more fitting than the luxuriously soft and long legs wrapping around his hips, guiding him deep inside the softest velvety vice. He was in to the hilt, Sunggyu’s hips were off the mattress, lifting up in order to take all of Woohyun into his waiting body. Woohyun’s grip on his hip tightens and soon the dark haired male is setting pillows under the other to lift his ass up higher. There’s a smug smile on his lips when he leans over the male under him, his hands taking hold of the slim hips, “You’ve always liked it deep.”

Sunggyu groans when Woohyun begins to move. He doesn’t start slow, no. He’s pumping into him fast and Sunggyu’s so close. He takes hold of his erection and begins to stroke himself, his other hand taking hold of Woohyun’s forearm and digging his fingers into the firm muscle. The dark haired male is licking and biting his creamy shoulders and neck. The brunet’s hips begin to gyrate. He feels it, the impending orgasm was building up fast. He squeezes down on Woohyun as he bursts, his body spasms as thick strings of white land on his stomach, his voice a long moan of pleasure as his body arches up into the male above him. Woohyun pulls him closer, he’s buried in deep and he feels the tight body contracting around him.

Woohyun witnesses the other’s pleasure and he curses. Sunggyu’s face was the most beautiful in those moments. Entirely unguarded and relaxed into that of a greatest pleasure. It definitely beat all those calculated and controlled expressions. The dark haired male’s slowed down thrusts begin to pick up again and take advantage of the contracting heat around him. He moves with the goal of reaching his own end and pulls out when he reaches it, his seed landing on the other’s stomach and mingling with his own.

 

When Sunggyu wakes up, it’s to a light pounding in his head. He opens his eyes to find that it’s the middle of the night. It takes a split second for him to realize that he’s not in his room. He looks around and is taken aback by the fact that Nam Woohyun is sound asleep next to him. He can feel he’s naked under the sheets which cover him. He sits up and his hands go to grasp his head, the pounding ramping up in pain at the action.

“I put some pills on the nightstand,” Woohyun’s unmistakable deep voice fills the still air, effectively scaring the life out of Sunggyu.

“You’re awake?”

The groggy male sits up too and signals to the bottle of pills along with a bottle of water. Sunggyu doesn’t make a fuss. He quickly pops two and takes a swig of the water. He makes sure he’s swallowed them before he sits on the edge of the bed.

“Where are you going?”

“Home.”

There’s a moment of silence that passes between the two. It’s a few more seconds before Sunggyu hears Woohyun lay back down and get comfortable again. He feels his heart sink a little. He was hoping the other would ask him to stay

“You’re a lot more honest when you’re drunk. But the only person you’re fooling is yourself.”

The brunet turns to face the male laying comfortably on the bed with a questioning look.

“How about you decide to stay on your own this time?”

Sunggyu grips the sheet with his right hand and he’s about to stand in order to leave, because he’s a proud man and he shouldn’t need anything of Woohyun’s. But he needs _him_. He needs all of him. He knows it himself. So he lets go of the sheet and lays back on bed, his back towards Woohyun. He tries to make himself tiny, because he can’t believe he just did this. Soon he can feel Woohyun shifting again before the warm body enveloped his back, throwing an arm over his waist comfortably.

“If you don’t open that big mouth of yours, how do you expect for things to change? If you want to say something, say it.”

“You’re annoying,” Sunggyu responds but lets his long fingers entwine with the hand of the other male that was resting so invitingly in front of him. Soft fingers squeeze his own and he finds himself snuggling back against the dark haired male’s chest.

“Ask me to stay…”

“Seriously.”

“Every time. All the time... I… I wanna stay.”

“Then stay.”

Sunggyu smiles, glad that Woohyun can’t see it. He figures this is a good start.

**Author's Note:**

> originally a gift fic for a friend of mine. thank you to my other special friend for putting up with me as i wrote it. blood sweat and tears went into this... hahaha  
> whaaaaaaaaaat. i finally delivered on the woogyu smut? after how much teasing and a few months hiatus?? lol hope you guys enjoyed it as well. thanks a lot!


End file.
